<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moon meets the sun by M0NLUNA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385825">the moon meets the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0NLUNA/pseuds/M0NLUNA'>M0NLUNA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Callboy/Callgirl, Demons, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Kinky, Murder, Other, Polyamorous Character, Prostitution, Ratings: R, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0NLUNA/pseuds/M0NLUNA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a prostitute can be a little tough, what more if you've fallen in love on one of your clients. That was Sana's biggest mistake in her life. And after that huge disappoint, she gave up her job for the wrong person, getting herself torn into pieces. Will she be able to get herself up from the darkness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Jung Jaehyung, Minatozaki Sana/Min Yoongi, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moon meets the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chapter one hasn't been done yet, this is just a sample.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another tiring day of work for a young-looking woman. Hair as brown as the tree trunks and eyes as round as the orbs of the moon yet its color was always mesmerizing, it was a chestnut like color. It was her normal one, the one she's born with.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Pa! Have you seen my contact lenses?"</em> The said girl called out to her father, shuffling through her stuff as she struggled to find her contacts. She needed that every day when going out, especially when going to work. She was born half a demon and half an angel anyways, her eye color changes a lot depending on her mood. Sometimes she's not aware it happens that she gets caught by the people around her, though her eyes were naturally brown and it's a big disappointment when her contacts aren't even that close to its color.</p><p> </p><p>"Sana it's just there, use your eyes for once, okay?" Yuta answers back, peeping through the small opening of his daughter's room, Sana, who's room was indeed a mess. It looked like a huge laundry basket and a trash can.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? I've been looking for it for about 2 hours why can-"</p><p><br/><br/>"I told you to use your eyes." Yuta scoffs, shaking his head as he handed out the casing of her contacts he found on her desk. Clicking his tongue, he always found Sana very clumsy and forgetful that he needed to remind her a lot.</p><p> </p><p>As for Sana, she really was just stressed about a few things that got her double up the sudden forgetfulness and irresponsibility. It was 9pm in the evening, three hours before New Year's and she's about to go to work at her friend's club since they needed models and available workers for that night and it was a bit clutched when no one had volunteered to be at work. With that, Sana chose to do so, asked her father about it that even got them into a fight all of a sudden, but made it work out in the end. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any typographical and grammatical errors. I will sincerely take any critics too, to learn and grow as your writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>